Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle that is configured for replacement of a flexible liner without removal of the lid.
Background
Receptacles, and particularly trash receptacles, require frequent change out of flexible liners. In most cases the receptacle lid, retainer collar, or receptacle insert have to be removed to allow change out of the flexible liner. In facilities having a large number of trash receptacles, this process can be time consuming. Flexible liners are retained in a receptacle by a flange that extends around the opening of the receptacle. Flexible liners are sized such that the opening perimeter of the flexible liner is held taut around the perimeter of the receptacle as it is pulled over the flange. This configuration is effective for open top receptacles, however the addition of a hinged lid coupled with the receptacle body interrupts the opening perimeter of the receptacle, wherein the flexible liner cannot be retained by the flange. Therefore, many hinged lid receptacles are configured with a separate retainer collar that fits over the opening of the receptacle to retain the bag, or a separate insert that is configured to fit within the receptacle and retain the flexible liner. In another attempt to accommodate a flexible liner with a hinged lid receptacle, the liner is slit to extend around the lid hinges, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,488 to Naum, et al.
There exists a need for a receptacle having a hinged lid that will allow change out of a flexible liner without removal of the lid.